Random Acts Of Fostery
by Falconlobo
Summary: Here's some zanyness taking place after the Latest Cheese Incident It's random and funny and weird hope ya like it i don't Own FHIF Or Attack Of The Killer Tomatoes


Some Random Acts Fostery By FalconLobo

I don't Own Foster's Or Attack of The Killer Tomatoes

After The Cheese incident

Herriman Went "Ack Ack Warf Fur ball sorry"

Bloo said "like that was nasty but cool but more nasty than cool."

Frankie said "Bloo and Herriman knock off the vaudeville routine and Clean up the fur ball !"

Herriman said "Uh that furball is moving!"

Bloo said "Hey I wondered what happened to my fuzzy Tomato lifelike plush

Its battery operated it moves a bit. It's a toy from Attack of The Killer Tomatoes."

Herriman said "I thought it was a real tomato crossed with a peach so I ate it Looks like it did not agree with me."

Frankie and Mr. H say "lets never speak of this again agreed?

That okay with you Bloo?" "Speak of what now"

Bloo said. "That's good Bloo " Herriman said. He went on to say "forget all about this dreadfull incident. "

"Seriously what are you talking about I don't know anything about nothing now?"

I'm going to play with my fuzzy tomato eeww it's all slimy in the garbage it goes."

"Ok that's that so why don't we make out and make love Frankie?" "Okay with me Mr. H.

But brush your teeth first cause of you know what being brought up

." Oh quite right" He said blushing. Herriman brushes his teeth then makes out and makes love with Frankie.

Cheese comes along and finds fuzzy tomato and says "kitty eww kitty slimy. slimy kitty. kitty want chocolate milk?"

I like chocolate milk Kitty? Kitty dead!"

Oh No! The kitty's dead the bleeping kity's dead you bleeps kill kitty. Cheese shakes the toy kitty kitty wake up then the batteries fell out.

Cheese says "eww kitty brains" then he chucks the toy into the sky and put the batteries up his nose and he walks off.

Bloo walks out and says "why does the Rabbit get Frankie?" "I'm way cooler than him must be cause he's a love machine."

"Lucky rabbit he gets everything!" "Show me a sign something will come my way" The Fuzzy tomato falls on Bloo's head.

He screams "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes get it off get it offf "

Cheese comes back and with batteries in his nose says "I'm a walrus."

"Cheese would ya like a toy it's a fuzzy soggy t omato"

Bloo takes the batteries out of Cheese's nose and Cheese screams  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bloo puts the batteries in the toy and it explodes

Cheese says "do it again do it again yheah "Sorry Cheese toy go boom" Cheese goes AAWWWSSturdo "

"I think ya mean aw crap." Cheese goes "oh right carp"

"I gotta carp " Then Cheese hits Bloo in face with a carp.

Bloo Yells " don't eva hit me in the head with a smelly fish again and for the last time Cheese Go home Go Home Go Home!"

Cheese says "I don't have to take this I'm going home!"

cheese goes home and says "Lady I'm home. "His owner Louise said "Cheese my name is not lady, it's Louise"

"Okay lady nap time for Cheese" then Cheese falls asleep

and Louise says "finally some time away from zany Cheese"

Cheese snores/sings ZZZzzzzzzzIlikeachocolateamilkainavanilaiceacreama

"I'm going to my room for some peace and silence Louise said."

Well that's the zany cheese Louise house

let's get back to Foster's

Bloo says "okay that was messed up but it's over it's finally over." "Bloo" Wilt said " where's Frankie and Mr. H?"

"Oh they are making out and making love."

"What are you nuts? Those two hate each other!"

"Come on Wilt don't be so dense they always act so nervous around each other, they are so in love."

"Okay if you say so." Then In his mind he thought "that's crazy I'll go check in his bedroom just to prove bloo wrong!"

He looks in Herriman's room and sees the rabbit and redhead asleep with their arms around each other.

"Okay Guess Bloo was right guess there's a second time for everything.

It's about time those two got together.

I thought something was up with those two who knew?

I mean stranger things have happened.

I can't think of anything stranger except for cheese Goo , Bloo, Cheese and everybody

Mussing up the day and the house.

Wilt closes the door then Herriman And Frankie Wake up and he asks Frankie to marry him and she accepts.

they were now engaged, in love, and got married two months later.

They had two bunny human hybrids together,

so the new big cheese is a Rabbit cause he finally got his Redhead

The End

Randomness gotta love it


End file.
